To increase the data rate and/or throughput of wireless communications, wireless signals may be transmitted using more than one transmit antenna over more than one spatial channel utilizing the same frequency subcarriers of a multicarrier communication channel. These systems are sometimes referred to multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems and may exploit the multipath diversity of the antennas. Conventional MIMO systems may encode the signals using convolutional encoding and/or Viterbi encoding, however these techniques are sensitive to antenna separation and antenna fading correlation.
Thus there are general needs for apparatus and methods for increasing the data rate and/or throughput of wireless communication systems.